eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bowen Marsch
Bowen Marsch (Band 1: Marsh) ist der Erste Kämmerer bzw. Lord Haushofmeister oder auch Lord Verwalter der Nachtwache. Charakter & Erscheinung Sein Gesicht ist rundlich und hat eine rötliche Färbung wie ein Granatapfel. Eddison Tollett nennt Bowen Marsch oft den "Alten Granatapfel" in Anlehnung zum "Alten Bären" Jeor Mormont. Edd macht sich immer lustig über Bowen Marsch, indem er sarkastisch behauptet, er sei genau der Mann, den man in einer Schlacht vor sich haben will, weil er die Gegner so gut zählen könne, denn im Zählen sei er ein wahrer Dämon. Jon Schnee findet ihn umgänglich und gewissenhaft, denkt aber, dass er als Kommandierender ungeeignet sei. Einige Brüder und die neuen Rekruten helfen ihm bei seiner Arbeit: Inventarlisten anlegen und Rechnungen anstellen. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Bei Tyrions Abschiedsessen in der Schwarzen Festung wird über Ser Allisar Thorn gelacht. Tyrion behauptet, Thorn hätte keinen Humor, aber Marsch wendet ein, dass er den Rekruten immerhin drollige Namen gebe. Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Am Abend nach der Entlassung aus Ser Allisars Ausbildung führt Bowen Marsch Jon Schnee zu einem Platz am Feuer des Gemeinschaftsraumes. Er ist anwesend, als die Rekruten aus Jon Schnees Jahrgang in der Septe der Schwarzen Festung auf den feierlichen Eid am Abend vorbereitet werden. Nach der Messe erklärt er Sam, Dareon und Jon als Erster Kämmerer ihre neuen Aufgaben. Am späten Nachmittag führt er eine Gruppe um Jon und Sam durch den Tunnel unter der Schwarzen Festung und schließt dabei die drei Tore auf, die sie dabei passieren müssen. Er führt die Gruppe zum Götterhain nördlich der Schwarzen Festung im Verfluchten Wald. Dort findet Geist eine abgetrennte Hand. Bei einer späteren Expedition finden Jon Schnee und eine Gruppe von Grenzern zwei Tote. Als sie zur Mauer zurückkehren, empfängt sie Bowen Marsh mit der Neuigkeit, dass ein Rabe mit wichtigen Nachrichten eingetroffen sei. Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Beim Großen Ausmarsch der Nachtwache 299 AL bleibt er als Kastellan in der Schwarzen Festung. Nachdem er einen Raben von der Faust der Ersten Menschen erhalten hat, in dem Mormont von einem Angriff berichtet, und danach keinerlei Nachrichten mehr erhält, geht er davon aus, dass Mormont gefallen ist und Wildlinge auf die Mauer zumarschieren. Bowen Marsch schickt mehrere Nachrichten an alle fünf Könige, also auch nach Königsmund, in denen er vom Angriff auf Lord Kommandant Mormont im Verfluchten Wald berichtet und um Soldaten bittet. Lord Tywin Lennister nimmt die Warnungen nicht ernst, antwortet aber, dass wenn der neue Lord Kommandant ein Mann König Joffreys sei, sie Soldaten schicken würden, sobald der Krieg im Süden gewonnen sein wird. Er denkt dabei an Janos Slynt. Band 6 - Die Königin der Drachen Er ist nach Lord Kommandant Mormonts Tod der befehlshabende Offizier der Schwarzen Festung. Während Manke Rayders Armee langsam auf die Mauer zumarschiert, lässt dieser einige seiner Hauptmänner Ablenkungsmanöver ausführen, damit sich die verbliebenen Brüder der Nachtwache auf der Mauer verteilen und die Schwarze Festung relativ ungesichert dem Angriff Styrs ausgeliefert ist, worauf Bowen Marsch tatsächlich hereinfällt. In seiner Abwesenheit organisiert Donal Noye die Verteidigung der Schwarzen Festung, als Styr mit 120 Wildlingen von Süden her angreift. Mit einer Falle kann er sie besiegen, obwohl nur noch ein paar Versehrte und Alte in der Festung geblieben sind. Band 9 - Der Sohn des Greifen Jon macht zusammen mit seinem Lord Verwalter Bowen Marsch Inventur in den Vorratskammern der Wurmhöhlen. Diese verlaufen weit verzweigt unter der ganzen schwarzen Festung her, reichen nicht nur bis unter die Mauer, sondern sogar tief hinein. Die Kammern sind voll mit Hafer, Weizen, Gerste, Mehl, Rüben, Karotten, Gewürze, Obst und Pökelfleisch und –fisch. Die Fleischvorräte werden sogar in langen Gängen in der Mauer gelagert. Denn in der großen Kälte verdirbt es nicht. Für längere Lagerungen ist diese hohe Kälte besser wie jedes Salz. Jon sieht die Kammern alle prall gefüllt, dennoch gibt Bowen Marsch zu bedenken, dass es nicht reichen würde. Jetzt, vor dem nahenden Winter und all den zusätzlich zu stopfenden Mäulern. Siehe auch * im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Bowen_Marsh Einzelnachweise Marsch, Bowen Marsch, Bowen Kategorie:Haus Marsch Marsch, Bowen Marsch, Bowen